


Day 4 - Sharing a Bed

by arborealstops



Series: 30 Day One-Shot Challenge [4]
Category: The American President (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: Part Four of the 30 Day ChallengeSydney and Andrew share a bed- or, rather, a floor.





	Day 4 - Sharing a Bed

Andrew Shepherd groaned as he carefully lowered himself onto the air mattress that sat in the middle of Sydney’s bedroom. He’d just finished helping her move into her apartment- their apartment, now that he wasn’t living in the White House- and he was ready for a nice night of relaxation. Lucy was staying at a friend’s house, so Andy and Sydney had the whole apartment to themselves- not, of course, that that meant anything.   
“Andy,” Sydney’s voice came from down the hallway in the bathroom. “Have you seen my Notre Dame sweatshirt?”  
“You mean my Notre Dame sweatshirt?” Andy replied, sitting up. “No, I haven’t, but you better not have lost it.” He leaned back, remembering how he’d gotten the sweatshirt. It had been a gift from AJ, and one that he’d treasured even more since the death of his best friend.   
Sydney muttered something in response, walking into the room. Her wet hair was standing up in all kinds of wild directions, and Andy couldn’t help letting out a soft chuckle. Sydney hardly noticed, though, being too focused on finding the sweatshirt.   
Andy watched his wife for a moment before his eyes started drifting closed. Within a minute, all he saw was the back of his eyelids. He felt himself sinking into sleep when suddenly-  
“Woah!” There was a loud thud as Andy landed on the floor. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Sydney kneeling on the edge of the mattress, barely containing her laughter. Andy sighed and closed his eyes, sending Sydney into a fit of giggles.   
“You’re the worst, you know that?” He muttered. Sydney didn’t respond, just rolled off of the mattress to lie next to Andrew.   
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, but the look in her eyes told Andrew that she didn’t really mean it.   
“No you’re not.” He didn’t mind.   
“No,” she smiled. “I’m not.” She snuggled up next to him. “But you don’t care.”  
Andy only grunted in response, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arm around his wife’s sweatshirt-clad body.


End file.
